fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Wonder of Magic/Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (A recap starts to play) Hope: So far on Aikatsu Global Dream, since arriving in Germany my Aikatsu has been getting hotter and hotter! Jean appeared to me last time in disguise, but I just didn't really see her. Okay I eventually did find out it was her I just pretended not to know because I didn't want Mara to find out! Mara: Jean was about to be disqualified when... Hope: Back where I come from this woman and I are in a unit together, we always perform together! Before I left my home country, I was a jerk to her, and I want to make up for it! Please, allow us to perform together before you decide to disqualify her... And possibly me as well. Mara: And with that declaration, Hope and Jean or should I say BluSky, gave a performance the crowd never forgot! Hope: And that's only the tip of the ice cream! (The episode starts. Hope and Mara are in the fields together, looking after the flock, Hope is crocheting, humming, trying to make a hat for herself) Mara: You're trying to make a beret again? Hope: Well you see, since that one turned out so good I wanted to make one for myself, after all next year will be my final year in college... Who knows? I need really good accessories to go with all my outfits! Yet.. I can't save myself just making hats.. I need to learn the flower stitch... Mara: But those circles are beautiful. Hope: They point to mouse ears though! Mara: Hey hey, they're popular right now... (A man comes up on the hill, and then faints halfway) Hope: That man just fainted! Mara: He might be a city slicker. Hope: A what?! Like in the movies?! Mara: He must've climbed up the hill to deliver something. Come on, we have to help him. Hope: Wait what about the sheep?! (Sighs) Why is it always me who has to gather them?! (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (We fade in as the man comes to on the field) Hope: (gasping) Mara, he came to! He's awake! Man: Where am I? Mara: My grandfather Stefan's farm, the fields that is.... If it weren't for me and my friend here you would've been stranded. Hope: Here, have some water. It's fresh from the spring nearby. Man: Danke. Hope: My name is Hope Fujiwara, I'm from the United States. Mara: And I'm Mara Kruger. Man: Ah, you must be the two shepherdess idols right? Heard about you in Munich. Hope: Yeah, except my story is a bit far fetched... Mara: Who might you be sir? Man: I'm Samson Kurosawa, and I'm a TV producer for the NDR in Berlin. Hope: Hang on, NDR, a lot of Mara's performances were recorded there right? Samson: Yes for our new year's and spring welcoming specials as well as our mini series Songs from Germany. I'm producing a telethon for the Berlin Children's Hospital to help them raise money for new toys and equipment, we had a unit that was going to perform in the show, but.... They backed out at the last minute. We need two idols to take their place. Are you interested? Hope: Well.. When is it? We're pretty much booked on the farm doing training stuff... Samson: It's this weekend. Both: What?! This weekend?! (The train is shown pulling in to Berlin) Hope: (narrating) And with that, we were on our way to Berlin! Hope: Ah.... A break from country life for once! But I don't think I've missed really disguising myself much... Mara: An idol must keep a low profile in public... Hope: I've never had to keep a low profile though... Mara: (laughs) When you get as big an idol as I have become, you might wanna consider the disguise method. Hope: Right... (The two explore Berlin, on a walking tour in a montage) (Much later at a town square) Hope: Oh? A magic show! Hey, let's take a look! Mara: Maybe the magician is good! (From above, from head to toe, a girl is doing magic tricks. Hope walks up and then remembers something) Hope: Oh... Mara: What's wrong? Hope: Nothing really, it's just somehow I recognize that girl doing the magic tricks! Don't mind me.. But I'm getting a closer... Look! (grabbing Mara's hand to try to get up front) Mara: Sometimes I wish you wouldn't do that... Hope? Are you alright... Hope: I can't believe it... Mara: What? Hope: It's her! Mara: Who is? Hope: Kaede Ichinose-senpai! Mara: You mean that girl is an idol too?! Hope: Yeah! She's a Starlight Academy alumni! She was part of the unit Tristar and she's an American super idol! (A still from a season 1 episode is shown and then stills from performances of her wearing the coord) Hope: She once gave me the Clown Carnival Coord, and let me tell you, back then... I was training under Danielle Kanazaki's guidance! (Flashbacks end) Hope: But I wear Nursery Melody dresses more than I do Magical Toy dresses these days... Kaede: Thank you thank you thank you! Even if you don't leave any donations for the children's hospital, anything is accepted! Hope: Hey! Super idol! Kaede: Oh? Wow! Mount Fuji! It's so good to see you again! Hope: (laughs) You've certainly gotten yourself in to the twenties game, might I say that you've gotten older since our last meeting together... Kaede: Just look at you! You've gotten older yourself, have you been eating a lot? Hope: (laughs) May-be... Oh hey, Kaede, this is my new friend Mara Kruger, she's an idol too! Mara: Please to make your accquaintance, Miss Ichinose is it? Kaede: Just call me Kaede, everyone does! What are you doing here out in these parts of Germany? Hope: Well you see... (Flashbacks play) Hope: Something dark and dreary happened in the Dream World and now I'm training in the Alps to prevent the Dream World from shutting down for good... (Flashbacks end) Kaede: Did you say the Dream World could go extinct?! Hope: Yes... If I don't get stronger then it could go extinct! Kaede: So is this why you're here in Berlin? Hope: Not really... But I got a telethon offer with Mara and we took this offer together. Kaede: You mean the one that's this weekend?! That's sweet! I'll be debuting my new song there! Hope: When did you get your own song?! Kaede: Since I became a singer songwriter and I'll be revealing a new coord! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream